


Farewell, My Lord -Ita

by ClairePercy



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairePercy/pseuds/ClairePercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'La prossima volta che vorrai uccidere ti ricorderai di questa sensazione. Ti aggrapperai a questo ricordo e ti fermerai. Hai capito? Ti fermerai.'</i><br/><i>'Tu a cosa pensi? [...] Ho bisogno di sapere che si può rimanere puliti con dei pensieri simili in testa'</i><br/><i>'A Sylvie'</i><br/>Hal non ha raccontato a Crumb tutto ciò che è successo quel giorno con Sylvie, quando la furia omicida si è impossessato di lui.<br/>Ispirata da Being Human UK, 05x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, My Lord -Ita

**Author's Note:**

> Questa serie è stupenda, e mi sta strappando il cuore in ogni modo possibile. Il dialogo tra Cram/Crumb e Hal mi ha dato l'ispirazione per questa one-shot. I vampiri mi hanno ormai conquistata.  
> C.

 

 

Sbarazzarsi dei domestici era stato facile. Il sole stava ancora sorgendo, e loro vagavano intontiti per le stanze, accendendo le candele. Li aveva aggrediti alle spalle, velocemente, senza nemmeno dare loro il tempo di capire che quella bestia orrenda era il loro padrone.

 Aveva raggiunto poi il piano di sopra, la bocca grondante di sangue, e si era diretto verso la camera da letto. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato lei lì, e sapeva di doverla, anzi no, _volerla_ uccidere il prima possibile.

Spalancò la porta, aspettandosi di sentire un urlo provenire dalla stanza, ma la scena che vide lo stupì, e lo rese ancora più affamato. Eccola la sua Sylvie, sempre pronta a stupirlo, sempre pronta a sfidarlo. Ma questa volta il vincitore era già stato deciso. Le urla, la paura e il trambusto che le prede solitamente creavano erano un incentivo accattivante, ma lui non era un cane, la caccia a stupidi animali impauriti l'avrebbe lasciata ai mannari, bestie semplici. Davanti a sé aveva qualcuno che non si sarebbe mosso, qualcuno che voleva imporsi sulla sua onnipotenza, e per la qual cosa andava punito. 

Sylvie era seduta sul letto, probabilmente le urla dei domestici l'avevano svegliata, - _lui non era stato di sicuro, lui adorava guardarla dormire, la mattina, quando si alzava all'alba per cavalcare fino in città-_ , e lei doveva avere capito. Da lì non si era mossa: indossava ancora la lunga camicia da notte bianca, i capelli racchiusi in una treccia, e lo fissava intensamente, occhi negli occhi.

Nemmeno lì lui riuscì a scorgere paura, ma un'emozione diversa, più complessa, qualcosa che il suo istinto ferino e primordiale in quel momento non riconobbe ma che più tardi e per sempre l'avrebbe perseguitato.

Le labbra di lei si distesero in un delicato sorriso, un sorriso rassegnato, l'ultimo sorriso del condannato a morte. Sapeva, e non avrebbe fatto nulla per impedirlo.

 

- _Bentornato_ -

 

Lui le fu addosso in un balzo, puntando direttamente alla gola. La sua furia era cieca, e l'assenza di grida di lei non fece altro che aumentarla. Dilaniò la sua gola in pochi morsi, sentendo gli ultimi attimi di vita della donna allontanarsi in spasmi convulsi sotto i suoi denti e sotto le sue labbra. Ma non se ne curò, voleva soltanto ucciderla, e bere fino all'estasi.

Stava trangugiando rumorosamente quel dolce sangue ancora caldo, impregnandone le lenzuola e strappando la veste di lei nella frenesia, quando sentì una mano poggiarsi delicatamente sulla sua testa.

-Hal-

Lui si fermò immediatamente, alzando lo sguardo.

Sylvie era lì, in piedi di fianco a lui, che guardava il suo stesso corpo straziato. Il sangue si era sparso dappertutto tramite la profonda ferita, tanto che a malapena riuscì a riconoscere il suo volto o intravedere il colore originale dei capelli. Un pensante odore di ferro pervadeva l'aria.

Hal si alzò, lentamente, fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lei. Come una creatura selvaggia accecata da un fascio di luce, lui la fissava immobilizzato, il volto coperto di sangue fino quasi agli occhi. E come una creatura si contrasse, digrignando i denti e, con quello che parve essere stato uno sforzo immane, indizio di una battaglia iniziata dentro di lui, un suono gutturale uscì del fondo della sua gola, unico brandello di umanità dentro il mostro.

-Sylvie.-

Lei allungò la mano fino a raggiungere il suo viso, accarezzandolo con le dita.

-Amore mio, non rimpiango niente. Non è colpa nostra, è una regola che ci sovrasta: la natura vince sempre. Ma come lo stesso albero ci vede giocare da bambini e veglia poi sulle nostre tombe, e, qualunque cosa noi facciamo, l'inverno segue sempre il calore dell'autunno, io sapevo che il mostro sarebbe tornato, prima o poi. Sono solo delusa. Speravo sarebbe accaduto più tardi, speravo che i miei sforzi -i nostri sforzi, perchè sei stato eccezionale, amore mio- ci avrebbero regalato qualche giorno in più, che il nostro lavoro ci avrebbe permesso di rubare ancora qualche alba al destino.  Ma non rimpiango niente, Hal, perchè so che ti ricorderai. La furia passerà e ti ricorderai, e il ricordo sarà per te peggio di qualunque paletto conficcato nel cuore. Perciò promettimelo, promettimi che tutti ciò non è stato vano. Ti ricorderai di me e ti aiuterà. Risparmierai delle vite, forse, ed è ciò che conta.-

Gli occhi di lui stavano iniziando lentamente a schiarirsi, rivelando il bianco sotto il nero pece e tutto il suo corpo iniziò impercettibilmente a tremare, fuori dal suo controllo. Stava urlando, dentro, ma nessun gesto avrebbe potuto esprimere l'orrore e l'abisso.

Sylvie lo guardò intensamente, finalmente potendo vedere i suoi occhi, poi si sporse delicatamente in avanti, posando le labbra sulle sue. Un bacio gelido e sporco di sangue.

- _Ti perdono_ \- gli sussurrò, sentendo il respiro di lui farsi sempre più affannato.

Una luce pervase la stanza, e tutti e due si girarono istintivamente verso la parete da cui questa proveniva. Una porta bianca, spalancata, si trovava ora dove prima c'era il muro.  
Sylvie accarezzò i capelli di Hal, sorridendogli, poi, in silenzio, si diresse verso la porta. Lui la guardò incedere lenta, fondendosi col candore della luce ed infine sparire.  
   
Quando la porta si richiuse alla sue spalle, Sylvie fu libera

 e il cuore di Hal si spezzò.


End file.
